Real Couples (KyuMin)
by chominmei
Summary: Ketika pasangan sebenarnya bertengkar kecil dan berakhir damai dengan manisnya. KyuMin Couple. Boys Love. RnR please.


Real Couples

One shot

KyuMin Fanfiction

Boys Love

Romance, Humor

Rated T

Terinspirasi dari banyaknya momen KyuMin selama promo album SJM Swing

.

.

Ditengah malam biasanya orang sedang tertidur nyenyak tapi tidak dengan dua orang yang sedang berdebat di ambang pintu salah satu kamar dorm Boy Grup Korea Internasional.

"Minnie-ya aku sangat senang kita akan selalu bersama selama satu bulan ini. Asal kau tahu saja setelah super show 5 selesai, aku sangat merindukanmu, kita terpisah dengan kegiatan masing-masing, bagaimana aku bisa tahan lama-lama jauh darimu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie kau berlebihan kita kan sudah bersama hampir 9 tahun, berpisah sebentar saja sudah seperti itu. Dan bukannya kau menikmatinya selama kita sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, eoh?" Ujar Sungmin.

"Waeyo? Apa maksudmu Minnie ku sayang? Aku memang sangat-sangat merindukan kelinci manisku ini" Ujar Kyuhyun menggoda.

Wajah Sungmin mulai memerah tapi dia menyangkal, "Kau malah balik bertanya, eoh? Dan kau tidak perlu mulai bergombang kyu aku tak suka, aku bukan yeoja yang bisa-bisanya termakan rayuanmu itu. Oh ya dan bukannya kau senang bermain drama musikal itu." Ujar sungmin.

"Oh Minnie itu tidak benar. Kau saja yang mudah sekali termakan cemburu buta, tapi tak apa aku senang itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku kan?." Kyuhyun terkikik kecil.

"Enak saja apa kau bilang? Oh tidak mungkin seorang Lee Sungmin terlalu memuja seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang bagaikan iblis ini huh. Lagi pula benar bukan kau menikmati ciuman itu?" Sungmin membuang nafas sebal.

"Hah? Jangan menyangkal Cho Sungmin sudah berkali-kali aku memergokimu sedang menangis dengan mengunci kamar dorm kita saat aku selesai dari drama musikal. Apa kau bilang ciuman?! Hayolah itu hanya kecupan dan aku hanya membayangkan wajahmu saat itu makanya aku menutup mataku." Ujar kyuhyun panjang lebar. mempraktikan bagaimana dia saat drama musikal itu dengan memejamkan mata dan mengurucutkan bibirnya. Oh bukannya imut, Sungmin ingin muntah melihatnya. Memang benar adanya saat itu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya agar dia dapat membayangkan wajah sungmin yang ada di hadapannya bukan si yeoja kecentilan.

Dengan menatap jijik Kyuhyun, "Tsk! siapa juga yang menangis, mungkin kupingmu saja bermasalah. Membayangkan wajahku apa maksudmu hah? Jangan sama kan aku dengan makhluk kecentilan itu, eoh." Ucap Sungmin sebal dengan wajah merah seperti orang kebakaran.

"Hm baiklah terserah katamu saja bunny min pretty beautiful cute, everything for you uri wife, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali menggoda. Dia senang sekali menggoda Sungmin karena itu merupakan hal yang paling menghibur baginya, melihat sungmin cemberut dan marah menambah kadar imut wajah manis itu.

"Kau mulai lagi menggombal sudah aku katakan berapa kali aku ini bukan yeoja." Ujar sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

"Ne kau memang bukan yeoja bahkan kecantikanmu tidak sebanding dengan para yeoja itu, bagiku kaulah yang tercantik tapi kau lebih ke manis jadi aku tidak bosan-bosannya menatap wajah manismu. Aku lebih suka kau, sangat manis karena kecantikan itu bisa luntur." Goda Kyuhyun makin menjadi dengan menyentuh dagu Sungmin tapi Sungmin langsung menyikirkan tangan itu.

"Ne~ aku pasti akan selalu kalah berdebat dengan magnae evil sepertimu, huh." Lalu sungmin mengalah. Percuma juga menghadapi pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan ada ujungnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah aku sudah diperbolehkan masuk kamar? Aku sangat lelah sekali setelah pemotretan tadi apalagi besok pagi kita akan melakukan syuting music video hayolah aku harus meningkatkan stamina untuk esok hari." Kyuhyun memohon dengan puppy eyes-nya yang sangat gagal.

"Andwae, seenaknya saja sudah berbuat kesalahan masih mau masuk kamarku, tak tahu malu. Lagi pula kau bisa kan tidur di sofa? Biasanya saja kau tidur sambil berjalan kalau mengantuk berat."

Ucap Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Nde aku bisa saja tidur di sofa tapi itu tidak nyaman, aku ingin tidur denganmu aku sangat rindu saat sebelum tidur aku mengecup dahimu yang halus, kedua matamu yang indah, pipimu yang tembam dan lembut seperti kapas, dan bi... Aw" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentuk seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin tapi saat sampai ke bagian bibir shap M itu Sungmin malah memukul kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

Pletak Pletak Pletak~

"Dasar tidak sopan. Cho Kyuhyun kau pikir aku akan luluh begitu saya hah? Apalagi kau malah berbuat mesum seperti tadi, aku malah semakin sebal denganmu." Sungmin mulai menampankan wajah cemberutnya lagi yang malah terkesan sangat-sangat imut bagaikan yeoja mungil berumur 4 tahun. Kyuhyun pun tertawa puas saat itu. Sungmin langsung ingin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras tapi Kyuhyun mengdorong kuat pintu itu agar tetap terbuka dan itu hampir membuat sungmin terjatuh kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan pinggangnya yang berisi.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat dan berbisik, "hayolah ming jangan merajuk begitu. cintaku hanya untukmu sayang jadi izinkan aku masuk, otte? Aku sangat lelah dan tersiksa jika bertengkar denganmu. hyung-hyung juga pasti sudah tidur pulas kasihan kan mereka kalau sampai terbangun karena perdebatan kita yang tiada ujung."

"Ya sudah baiklah ini karena mereka dan kau jangan so percaya diri aku memaafkanmu."

"Hm baiklah kelinci keras kepala, lihat saja nanti kau pasti akan luluh padaku. Oh Sekarang saja kau sudah luluh buktinya kau menikmati pelukan ini kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Tidaaak." Sungmin ingin melepaskan pelukan itu tapi Kyuhyun semakin memeluknya erat dan mengecupi kedua pipi tembam itu dengan gemas.

"Lepaskan, aku sesak nafas tahu? Kau ini ingin membunuhku ya? Lebih baik tidur saja akupun lelah bertengkar dengan evil sepertimu. Aku membencimu yang sudah membuatku badmood malam ini." Ucap Sungmin menarik tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ranjang dengan sebal.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu yang membuatku goodmood malam ini. Baiklah kita tidur saja. Jaljayo~ Minnie." Ujarnya mengikuti langkah sungmin menuju ranjang.

..

..

..

Sinar matahari pagi ini begitu cerah hingga menembus tirai jendela kamar terdapat 2 orang di ranjang yang masih tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, seorang namja berkulit putih pucat memeluk namja imut dari belakang itu sedikit menggeliat akibat sinar matahari yang menyengat tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dengan malas ia membuka matanya yang terasa masih mengantuk sambil mulutnya menguap, "hoam cepat sekali sudah pagi saja padahal aku masih mengantuk, tadi malam tidurku nyenyak sekali tidak seperti biasanya, pasti karena ada Minnie di sampingku." Kyuhyun sedikit mendudukan dirinya menyangga tubuh bagian kirinya dengan tangan kiri seraya menatap wajah sungmin dari samping kanan namja mungil itu. "Kau terlihat sangat mempesona dengan pose seperti ini min. Oh jam berapa sekarang?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap jam di atas nakas kecil di sampng ranjang yang menunjuka pukul 08.30. "Oh ANDWAEEE syuting akan di mulai setengah jm lagi aku harus bersiap. Minnie-ya ayo bangun kita hampir terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

"Hm~ evil kyu kenapa kau selalu mengganggu waktu tidurku huh?" Ucap Sungmin masih memejamkan mata lalu memukul-mukul tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan syuting pukul sembilan, sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan jadi cepat bangunlah min~"

Sungmin kaget dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dengan tegak. "MWO?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hah? Dasar babo evil!" Omel Sungmin yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi tapi Kyuhyun menghalanginya di ambang pintu. "eits kau mau ke mana? Bukannya berterima kasih kau malah berlalu begitu saja, tidak punya sopan santun."

"Kau punya mata atau tidak? lihat di belakang kau pintu kamar mandi kan? Oh gomawo, sudahkan? Sana minggir kau menghalangi jalanku! Kita hampir terlambat kau tahu kan?"

"Iya aku tahu tapi kan di kamar kita hanya ada satu kamar mandi. Jadi, mau tak mau kita harus mandi bersama."

Ucap Kyuhyun menampakan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"MWOYA?! Aku tidak mau namja evil. Pergi saja sana ke kamar mandi di kamar lain."

"Oh tidak bisa Minnie pasti mereka juga sudah berangkat dari tadi dan seperti kebiasaan mereka selalu mengunci kamar masing-masing. Tidak mungkin kan aku syuting dengan keadaan belum mandi?!"

"Nde~ baiklah aku mandi di bathup dan kau di shower otte? Kau jangan mengintip ya, untung sama kamar mandi kita ada tirainya huh." Sungmin menengahi.

"Baiklah ayo."

..

..

..

Skip Time

Kesibukan persiapan syuting musik video memang sangat merepotkan ruangan, pakaian, sepatu, tatanan rambut, tata rias wajah pun sangat menunjang bagus atau tidaknya sebuah MV dan yang paling penting adalah artis itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru sampai pukul sepuluh kemacetan kota seoul atau lebih tepatnya mereka yang memang terlambat bangun di saat orang-orang sudah berangkat.

"Kalian dari mana saja sih?" Omel Eunhyuk sebal karena satu jam menunggu mereka untuk mulai syuting.

"Miahae~ kami telat bangun gara-gara si magnae evil ini menggangguku kemarin sampai larut malam." Ucap Sungmin menyesal, memang Kyuhyun kan akar dari masalah ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk seraya menampakan seringai khas-nya. Eunhyuk yang tahu maksud Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ya sudahlah tak apa, aku tahu kalian kalau ada masalah pasti selalu begini. Kita langsung mulai saja."

..

..

..

Setelah selesai syuting MV semua sudah bubar untuk pergi ke kegiatan selanjutnya masing-masing.

"Minnie~ kau tidak ada acara apa-apa kan hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kata siapa? Jangan sok tahu, aku ada siaran radio." Jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong aku tahu betul jadwal-jadwalmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia memang tahu segala jadwal kegiatan

Sungmin setiap hari begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ya baiklah aku memang tidak ada kegiatan lagi. Memang ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kita kan sudah jarang jalan berdua lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja seharian di rumah. Aku juga masih kesal denganmu."

"Hayolah min ini kan jarang sekali kita mempunyai waktu 'free' untuk beduaan, sayang sekali kan untuk di lewatkan?"

"Aku tidak mau orang curiga dengan hubungan yang kita jalani."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bicara, walaupun orang tahu pasti mereka mendukungnya, semua fans kita pun sudah sangat mendukung terang-terangan. Apa yang harus kau khawatirkan lagi?"

"Nde nde baiklah. Aku juga jenuh, ingin jalan-jalan. Memang kita akan ke mana?"

"Cha kajja kita berangkat. Kita ke mana, itu rahasia."

..

..

..

Mereka sekarang sudh berada di pinggir Sungai Han, menikmati suasana menjelang sore dengan udara yang cukup dingin karena ini masih akhir musim dingin. Sekarang bukan akhir pekan jadi cuma mereka dan beberapa orang saja yang ada di tempat itu. Sungmin menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya, mungkin dia kedinginan karena bulan ini masih akhir musim dingin. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya melihat itu, mulai mendekat ke arah sungmin dan mereka berhadapan Kyuhyun mulai melebarkan sweater yang ia pakai lalu menarik setengah badan Sungmin ke dalamnya memeluk pinggangnya dengan lembut. Bukannya menolak Sungmin menikmatinya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun, jujur saja ia juga sangat merindukan Kyuhyun karena sudah hampir 4 bulan mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan hidung dan pipi mereka, terdiam seraya mencium wangi yang keluar dari kulit masing-masing, vanila dan mint maskulin yang memabukan. "Kau tahu kan aku sangat tulus mencintaimu walaupun banyak masalah di antara kita?"

"Nde aku tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, selama ini aku hanya mengujimu saja apakah kau benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita ini. Ya~ dan mengerjaimu memang menyenangkan juga, hiburan tersendiri untukku." Sungmin tertawa puas sudah mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Mwo apa kau bilang?! Ini rasakan pembalasan untukmu!" Kyuhyun menggelitiki perut Sungmin dan menghujani pipi tembam itu dengan kecupan gemas.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru biru dan membukanya ternyata terdapat dua buah cincin bermata berlian saphire blue yang sangat indah berukuran berbeda. "Oh ya ini untuk mempererat hubungan kita." Kyuhyun

Memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin. "Dan ini pakaikan untukku ya!" Pinta Kyuhyun lembut menunjukan cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang di pakai Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Ini sangat indah Kyuhyun pasti sangat mahal, bisa sebanding dengan kerja keras kita selama setahun." Ucap Sungmin takjub melihat cincin indah itu lalu memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan ini belum seberapa dengan besarnya rasa cintaku padamu Minnie. Jeongmal Saranghae." Kyuhyun menatap mata foxy itu dalam dengan mata onix tajamnya, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin, memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin menikmati setiap nafas yang di hembuskan oleh kekasihnya lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir shap M pink mengecupnya dengan lembut.

..

..

..

..

..

THE END

Author note:

Annyeong Cho minmei Imnida :) aku author baru di dunia per-FF-an. Ini baru percobaan apabila ff ini lumayan yang merespon maka aku akan membuat sekuel yang lebih panjang atau cerita lain yang mungkin akan lebih bagus dari ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ini hanya sebuah ide yang muncul di otakku setelah melihat momen KyuMin bertebaran di mana-mana selama promo SJM Swing. I wish KyuMin keep romance everywhere everytime *inggris abal* kkkk~ see you next time :)

RnR please for suport this Kyumin ff ^^


End file.
